Little Blue Bird
by imthepunchlord
Summary: The Agrsetes join Mayor Bourgeois to the orphanage. Life swap au, childhood exploration.
1. Adopted

**More Life Swap AU! Same AU setting as Kindness of a Stray. This time taking a peek at the Agreste's adopting Marinette, and a slight peek at Andre adopting Chloe too.**

* * *

Ariel Agreste sat still and quiet at the table, gazing listlessly out the window, her green eyes settled on a little spot on her shirt. A spot where she would've clipped a certain brooch. A brooch a certain little butterfly god was tied too.

A little butterfly god who would know what to say to help her, to make things better.

Nooroo always knew what to say, how to help calm her down.

He was gentle, logical, and reasonable.

He always saw other possibilities.

Always saw inspiration, was happy to provide guidance.

And she needed his calm, reassuring guidance now.

But it was out of reach, the brooch lost and…

Ariel took a shaky breath, reaching up and wiping her eyes. She gave a start when there was a light nuzzle at her cheek, turning to see Duusu drawing back, peering at Ariel with a slight smile.

Ariel returned it, running her fingers over Duusu's soft head, feeling the crest curve and dip under her touch.

It made her think of Nooroo, his wings flapping excitedly when he was being given attention. She missed him.

"That buffoon called," Gabriel voiced out, slipping into the room.

Ariel felt her lips curl up, amused. She asked, continuing to pet Duusu, "What did Andre have to say?"

Gabriel sat beside her with a sigh, taking his glasses off and cleaning them. "He wanted to brag about his latest plan to be reelected," Gabriel told her.

Ariel was surprised. "You don't usually care to listen to those."

"I don't," Gabriel backed. "But, he had an idea. One I think you should hear." Her husband gave her a rare shy glance. "To appeal to the public, he's going to adopt."

Ariel's eyes widened, her body straightening. "Adopt," she repeated.

Gabriel cleared his throat, tugging at the blue vest he wore. "Because of our…" he trailed, unsure how to bring up their issues. He quickly continued, "Adoption seems like a reasonable solution. Mindful, I do know it's not traditional and not what we originally had in mind but-"

He was cut off when Ariel wrapped her arms around his, leaning over and pressing against his shoulder, nuzzling him. "Let's do it," she told him, resolute. "Let's adopt."

They wanted a child after all.

Ariel wanted a family, to have a family with Gabriel.

If they couldn't have a kid the traditional way, adoption was perfectly fine for her.

But as she nestled and leaned against her husband, she missed Gabriel's wary glance towards Duusu.

The kwami only offered him an encouraging smile, tail spreading slightly with her optimism.

Well, two of them were sure.

Gabriel himself, whose had limited contact with children, was still quite nervous about this.

Still, he intertwined his fingers with Ariel's, determined.

He'll make it work.

He'll do the best he can.

* * *

Andre was delighted to learn that the Agrestes were interested in adopting as well, and insisted that they go together when adopting. Paperwork, interviews, and pulled strings found the three wealthy civilians at an orphanage. Being open to any child of any gender and race, and with the mayor present along with two other promising wealthy donors, they were more than welcomed to drift around and see the kids, see who they liked.

"Usually the process will assign a child to you, one that supposedly best matches you," Andre told them. "But I believe it'll be far more appealing for me to choose my child instead."

Gabriel made an unimpressed hum, looking about at the children, grimacing at their curious stares. Of course most were set to the mayor, their eyes filled with desire to be adopted by the mayor.

Gabriel doesn't doubt that as soon as they were given the ok to mingle, kids would be flocking to the mayor, eager to wow him, to be adopted. To be the adopted child of the mayor was such a promising opportunity. Everything a kid could want would be provided.

They may not even get a chance to really meet any kids thanks to Andre.

Before Gabriel could start grumbling about the possibility, Ariel drew his attention away, excitedly tugging at his arm.

He smiled at her giddy excitement, watching her offer every child she saw an eager smile and a warm wave.

She was so delighted, Gabriel doesn't doubt she may wind up dancing, a need to express herself, to move in her delight. A lovely little show for the children, a show Gabriel knows the children will enjoy.

The butterfly's elegant dance, Vanessa's dance, is what drew in Gabriel's gaze in the first place.

The grace.

The beauty.

The gentle sway.

It was captivating and awing.

Back in the day when it was her and Reynard, before Gabriel received his miraculous, it was Vanessa's dance that always drew him, that always inspired him. Inspired him enough that he made a butterfly the symbol of his fashion line.

His muse.

His inspiration.

She was always the source to get him going when things were slow.

And when he joined as Monsieur Paon, he found some of the most delight he has ever had are the times the Peacock and the Butterfly dance.

But those dances can only bring a smile to her face for so long with the loss of Nooroo, and their recent issue with starting their own family.

But this, Gabriel hopes this will help his Arie smile and laugh.

As he predicted, Ariel drifted away from him, eager to mingle and dance with the children, eager to meet them, eager to inspire and reassure and support and Gabriel doesn't doubt that probably by the end of this, Ariel will pretty much hold as many children as she can and plead that they take them all home.

Not that they could.

Both agreed to settle on one child.

Neither had much interactions with children, one child was fine for now. Though Ariel was doing amazingly, as expected. Butterflies were sensitive and gentle, even if she can be fierce when she wanted too, Ariel was a nurturer by nature. Of course kids will adore her.

Though none have yet to approach him.

And of course the mayor was receiving much attention, kids flocking to him, asking questions, bragging about their talents, trying to impress him.

Though it seems the mayor's gaze was lingering to a small blonde girl that was being scolded by a caretaker. A girl that stubbornly had her arms crossed, a watery pout on her lips.

At first glance, Gabriel just _knew_ that little child was a troublemaker.

Not one he was interested in meeting.

Andre Bourgeois was though, and he sidled away to meet and talk with the agitated girl, seemingly grinning at the sharp snarl he received.

Unimpressed, Gabriel turned and wandered away, faintly hearing a tired and frustrated caretaker inform Andre, _"Oh Monsieur Bourgeois! That's very kind but Chloe, she's been brought back a good fe-"_

Gabriel wandered far away enough to not hear anymore, and the peacock hero wandered to the shadows, observing and looking out.

Duusu peeked out of his vest pocket, urging, "Interact with some kids Gabriel!"

He shot Duusu a slight look.

She gave him an encouraging grin, her pink eyes bright.

He looked about.

Ariel was mingling and many children seemed delighted to have the attention. Andre had waved the caretaker away and was happily talking to the scowling girl that seemed set to resist him.

Both were talking to kids.

Both wound up drawing kids to them.

Gabriel has yet to do so.

It was a logical answer.

If kids won't come to him, he'll have to approach them himself.

Gabriel breathed in, held it, and released with a sigh.

It was going to be fine.

He was not his father.

He will care and provide and be there.

He'll do a far better job than his own father.

He and Ariel will be good parents together.

But first, Duusu was right.

He had to start mingling with children.

All three will have to get along if they were going to be a family.

So Gabriel set off to mingle.

What he encountered was encouraging.

"You look like a stick."

"Why is your face so long?"

"Mister, why does your hair look like a duck's butt?"

Duusu was in a fit of giggles as Gabriel stomped to a more reclusive spot. Gabriel on turn pinched the bridge of his nose frustrated. Quietly he murmured to his kwami, "I'm not too sure if this'll work out."

"It will," Duusu reassured, popping out. "You want a kid?"

"Yes."

"You'll love this kid?"

"Yes Duusu," he huffed.

"Then it'll work out," the peacock kwami bid. "You just need to find the right kid to connect with. Maybe the kid will even choose you."

With how things were going now, Gabriel sort of doubted that.

He scared away a good few of them with a glare that answered all stupid questions.

Sighing, the secret peacock hero looked out, watching Ariel laugh and play with the children, looking like she belonged. He sighed, moving to sit at a table, observing.

He hoped this will work out.

He really wanted to have a kid with her.

Preferably a kid that will get along with both of them.

But so far…

Ariel had no issues.

He glanced towards Andre, watching him slowly draw the scowl out of the blonde's features, though the small blonde was eyeing him warily.

Gabriel turned when there was a shuffle near him, blinking to see a small girl slip in a chair opposite of him. Sky blue eyes flashed towards him, a freckled dark haired girl eyeing him cautiously as she plopped down, paper and pencil clasped in her hand.

Deeming that he was safe, she turned to the page, starting to sketch out. Gabriel perked, curious to see what this little artist was drawing.

A dress.

Crude and rough.

Far, far from impressive for his line of work, expected for someone of her age.

But what drew Gabriel in were the details.

Interesting details and ideas to shape and design on the dress.

A skirt made of… what he suspected to be peacock feathers. They looked like she was trying to draw peacock feathers. Perhaps it was his own vanity that whispered the possibility, Gabriel drew near, intrigued.

The girl paused at his move, looking up and eyeing him warily.

"A peacock dress?" he guessed.

She gave him a shy nod.

He set his fingers on the sheet, pausing. "May I?" he asked.

She eyed him, then nodded, curiosity shining in her eyes.

With given permission, Gabriel brought out a pen and started to sketch out her dress, deaf to her delighted gasp to see a professional draw her dress. Gabriel lectured, "Your drawing will seem more alive if you're able to add dimensions and depth to it. This right here is very flat and unrealistic. A dress needs to shape and curve with a body," on and on Gabriel talked on, completely focused on this piece, not aware of the girl drawing near, paying deep attention to this lesson.

It wasn't till Ariel drew near and noted aloud, "My you two look busy."

They jerked up, the girl looking up at Ariel in wonder.

Gabriel in turn spared a glance down, a little surprised to see that the child had wandered so close. He allowed himself to smile, presenting the picture to Ariel. He told her, "She's a promising designer."

Ariel took the drawing, grinning in amusement as she joined their table. Turning her green eyes to the girl, she teased, "A fan of Monsieur Paon?"

She received a shy nod.

Gabriel unconsciously puffed out his chest, pleased.

Ariel caught onto that and sent him a teasing smile.

She held out her hand, offering, "I'm Ariel Agreste. And this is my husband Gabriel."

"M-Marinette," the girl stuttered, shyly sliding her hand into Ariel's.

Ariel gasped in delight, "Oh what a lovely name!"

Marinette smiled, withdrawing away, a little colorful charm on her wrist chuckling softly. She jumped when Gabriel gently took her hand, looking over the charm she wore. "Did you make this?" he asked.

"Yes!" Marinette confirmed. "I made loads of charms and bracelets! Would you guys like to see? Would you like one?"

Like an excited butterfly, Ariel wiggled in her seat, and eagerly drew near the girl that comfortably sat between the two Agrestes. In Gabriel's vest pocket, Duusu herself gave an excited wiggle, happily pressing against Gabriel, letting him know how pleased she was.

It seems they found their child.

They found their daughter.

By the end of the day, Chloe Bourgeois and Marinette Agreste were adopted.


	2. First Friend

**Decided I'll make this a short drabble fic. I till got some lingering ideas on Marinette Agreste's childhood and wanted to write them out. Easily way to have them all together is in a chapter fic. I won't expect this to go on for very long though. Just a small handful of chapters covering random moments of Marinette's childhood.**

 **Now for those that don't know, this is my take on a life swap au.**

 **Gabriel and Mama (Ariel as I'm calling her) Agreste were unable to have a kid and settled on adopting. They got Marinette just as the mayor adopted Chloe.**

 **Adrien is Tom's child whose mother left not long after he was born, finding she wasn't prepared for motherhood. Sabine met them a week later and they clicked instantly as a family. There may be a peek at them in this drabble but the main focus will be the Agrestes.**

 **Updates will likely be random with this being a drabble I do when bored.**

* * *

Chloe and Marinette were not friends.

Despite being in the same orphanage, neither girl hardly ever interacted, much less talk to the other.

Chloe was the problem child at the orphanage. Upset and hurt by a mother that left her on a random doorstep, clinging to a promise that she would return but never did. At four years old and not understanding why her mother was gone and left her alone, why she was in this place full of kids, she was known for lashing out, even to those that wanted to adopt her.

They weren't the people she wanted.

These places weren't home.

She refused them all.

She refused everyone.

And Marinette, who has been with the program since she was born, speculated by the program to be undesired for her gender, was always a quiet child, easily overlooked but liked enough.

Neither girl interacted with the other.

Marinette personally saw to it to avoid the troublesome Chloe.

And Chloe moved to avoid everyone else, caught up in her frustration, confusion, and hurt.

For these two, adopted on the same day, it was a surprise to wind up seeing each other again.

Chloe stood a foot away from the mayor, glaring up at Marinette who was clutching her mother's neck, peering down at her warily.

The two parents ignored the children's wary displeasure, beaming at each other, approving and excited.

Ariel Agreste crouched down, not minding how Marinette shifted in her arms. She held out her hand, greeting, "Hey Chloe, you look cute today."

Chloe stared at Ariel's hand, not reaching for it.

Andre gently nudged Chloe, giving her an encouraging smile.

Lips pursed in displeasure, Chloe took Ariel's hand, shaking it.

Ariel beamed, straightening up, Marinette still secure in her arms. Ariel praised, "Looks like you've been doing well, Andie."

"Very well," Andre confirmed, preening. Fondly he ran a hand over Chloe's golden hair, offering, "A bit difficult and tempered here and there, but thankfully, she's very easily appeased with gifts. Why, she can make a room shine with a smile!" And so far, the only times Andre has seen his adopted daughter smile was when she received a surprised gift.

He was easily finding that his favorite moments were seeing that smile grow over her lips, and he was rewarded with warmth, Chloe sometimes coming to greet him when he returned home.

One of the butlers in training even told him that once, Chloe sat in the foyer all day waiting for him to come home!

Andre was very encouraged and delighted.

Ariel chuckled, thinking back to Gabriel's grumble of how Andre Bourgeois was just going to spoil the girl rotten. A solid prediction for a peacock to make.

Adjusting her hold on Marinette and pressing a kiss to the girl's brow, Ariel told her friend, "Marinette has been very good so far. And loves making stuff."

"So she's getting along with Gabie?" Andre asked teasingly, very aware of how much Ariel's husband hated the nickname.

"Marvelously," Ariel reassured. "Gabriel adores her and she adores him! Sometimes I think she loves him more than me!"

"No I don't," Marinette murmured, hiding her face in her Maman's shoulder.

Ariel laughed, nuzzling her. "I'm just teasing Nette," she reassured. Looking to Andre, Ariel confirmed, "But she does like watching him work. Sometimes he'll even let her sit in his lap and they just draw together!" Ariel squealed, cuddling Marinette affectionately to her chest, cheeks flushed in delight at the adorable memory.

Marinette in turn squirmed in Ariel's hold, not quite enjoying the slightly tighter hug.

Andre in turn just offered Ariel a baffled, disbelieving smile.

Gabriel Agreste an actually affectionate parent?

Before Andre can voice his bafflement, there were sharp, harsh tugs at his arm. Joining them were persistent loud whining of, "Daddydaddydaddydaddydadd-"

Unbothered, he turned a gentle smile down to Chloe, asking, "Yes mon ange?"

"I'm boooored," Chloe stressed out.

"Oh of course!" Ariel proclaimed.

That was why they were meeting up.

Andre had called Ariel, concerned about Chloe being left alone so much. She called him a lot when she was lonely, and most of the time, he was willing to drop his current task to be there for her.

But he was advised to tone that down, less he be voted out of office.

Now the easiest solution to Chloe's loneliness was getting her a friend, only she wasn't doing well connecting with anyone that Andre has tried to introduce her too.

Evidently Ariel was having a similar issue.

All kids Marinette met, she got along with well enough, but none clicked with her. No one wanted to spend time with Marinette, despite how agreeable and sweet she was. She was just always in the back, a shadow in the crowd.

And Ariel was concerned that her and Gabriel were making that worse.

Neither of them were social butterflies.

Gabriel was entirely fine being alone.

And Ariel, while she didn't mind being around people, she didn't care for the attention and enjoyed having the company of one most of all.

Neither of them were solid examples of being sociable. And she was worried about Marinette being lonely.

Andre and Ariel both hoped that Chloe and Marinette would click well, especially with both coming from the same orphanage.

Ariel eased Marinette down beside her, flashing her a warm smile as the little blue eyed girl gazed at her warily. Ariel suggested, "How about you two go play while Andie and I catch up?"

Ariel defined the look Marinette gave her was a look of utter betrayal.

Chloe echoed Marinette's horror. "No!" she cried.

"Oh come on mon ange," Andre gently urged. "I even had the park closed today so you two can play together."

"It'll be fun petit oiseau," Ariel added, pressing a kiss to Marinette's brow.

Marinette gave her an unsure look, then a wary glance to Chloe.

Chloe though cast a glance around this park, one that did look fun enough for her to enjoy.

Both parents gave the two an encouraging smile.

Marinette gave her Maman a wary nod.

"Fine," Chloe huffed to her Daddy.

They'll try, but neither expected this to go well.

* * *

It was not going well.

Chloe and Marinette weren't interested interacting at all, and for a while, both were content to just do their own thing. Marinette sat on top of the slide, drawing in a tiny sketchbook her Papa gave her so she can doodle on the fly; Chloe spent her energy running around and playing by herself.

And finding herself entirely bored.

There was only so much fun one can have going up and down the slide alone.

Chloe slid to a stop on the bottom of the slide, pouting.

She spared a glance towards the two adults, both were caught up in a conversation with the other, not looking to the two.

Chloe in turn spared a glare up towards the slide's top, where Marinette sat in an easy perch on top, drawing away in her small book, and ignoring Chloe.

Bored and curious, Chloe went back up the slide and stopped at the low hanging roof. Low enough for a kid to easily grab and scuttle onto. With a jump, Chloe started to clamor on, locked on her objective to see what Marinette was drawing.

Only she didn't have a solid grip like she thought and start slip back.

A flash of fear when through Chloe, ver aware of the hard stairs below her, stairs she'll fall back on and hurt herself on.

Before she could call out for help, hands grabbed her wrist and she was pulled up.

She scrambled up, clutching Marinette's arm, her heart pounding as she turned and gazed down, unsettled from the near fall experience.

"You're ok," Marinette reassured, patting Chloe's shoulder. "It's over."

"We're never doing this again!" Chloe declared.

"Well, you don't have too," Marinette said, sliding her sketchbook over. "I like heights."

So did Maman and Papa.

Chloe turned, eyeing the small book Marinette had, blinking at the skirt she drew. She snatched it away from Marinette, missing the offended look the dark haired girl shot her. "You drew this?" Chloe demanded.

"Yes," Marinette confirmed, reaching for her book. "I'mma make it when I get home."

Chloe stared after it as Marinette reset it in front of her. She pushed, "Make me one. I want it black, with yellow stripes."

Marinette blinked, turning to the blonde.

Well, she didn't see why not.

And that would be more practice for her. Marinette pointed out, "I don't have your meas...meazurments." Marinette grimaced at the lisp. Something Papa was having her work on.

"You can have them," Chloe reassured, eyes locked on the skirt. Anything that would let her have that. That looked pretty. Chloe wanted it.

Marinette moved to start up a meeting, just as she saw Papa do when he was meeting someone or on a phone call, but both jerked up at an alarmed cry.

"CHLOE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!"

Chloe though just smiled and waved. "Hi Daddy! Mairnette is going to make me a skirt!"

"Marinette," the girl corrected.

"That's what I said."

"No you didn't."

The two argued as Andre hurried over, frantic to get his little angel down before she fell. Ariel just trailed behind him, pleased.

She thinks this went very well.


	3. Little Friend

**Did my take on Marinette's room in life swap au, when she's about 15. You can see it on my tumblr, imthepunchlord.**

 **post/159582540512/ok-it-took-all-day-but-heres-my-take-on**

* * *

Thunder was something that never usually bothered Marinette before. Orphanage walls were well reinforced, blocking out the worst of storms. It made it very rare for Marinette to wake to thunder, and usually, after that start, she easily fell back asleep, the chaos outside dulled to silence.

It was not the same int he Agreste manor.

From where Marinette once laid on her side, curled up and snuggled up under sheets, occasionally kicking or tossing a fist, there was a sudden loud _bang_ that jerked her up in alarm.

Another thing about the Agreste manor, her room here, had windows, big windows that pretty much took up a whole entire wall.

Leaving Marinette to easily see the raging storm outside, the violent flashes of lightning dancing in the thick, black clouds above. In clear view for her to see. Jumping at another loud snarl, Marinette scrambled out of bed and stumbled out of her room, rushing into the grand empty halls, hurrying towards her parents room. Giving a frightful start at the loud echo that ran through the manor, she timidly knocked at the door, whimpering out, "M-Maman?"

She hunched up when she heard the low rumble of thunder, threatening to snarl out.

She knocked again, a little more frantic, a little more insistent. "Ma-Maman?"

"Unfortunately they kinda sleep like the dead."

Marinette looked up, surprised.

Above her a small blue being floated, gazing down at Marinette with strange eyes.

Marinette gaped at the being.

The being tilted her head, eyeing the child with a considering gaze. "Is there something wrong Marinette?" the being asked.

"You know my name?" Marinette whispered.

The being laughed, a delightful chime that broke the ominous atmosphere. "Yes, I do."

"Are, are you a fairy?" Marinette asked.

With another delightful giggle, the being danced in place, rattling the peacock like tail that drooped below her. She dropped down low, hovering before the little girl, eyes gleaming with warmth and love. "I am whatever you want me to be," the being promised.

Marinette was about to point out that was no confirmation that this being was a fairy, only to jerk when thunder finally snapped.

The being in turn perked, eyes brightening in understanding. "Ah, so that's why you're up. I suppose it can be rather loud in here." She drew near and nuzzled Marinette's brow affectionately. "Don't you worry," she said, giving the child a beam. "I'll protect you from the storm! So long as I'm here, nothing'll hurt you!"

"Re-really?" Marinette wondered, gazing up at the bird like being, still baffled of this little being floating in front of her.

The being nodded, gaze sure and resolute. She puffed out her chest and set her paws on her hips, declaring, "No one will care better for you than Duusu!" She darted off, turning and waving at Marinette. "Now come on! Let's head back to your room, I know just the remedy for scary storms."

Curious and intrigued, Marinette spared one last glance at her parents' room before following this Duusu, still very conscious of the raging storm outside.

She trusted her though.

She feels that it'll be fine soon.

It was a big help to have another with her.

* * *

It did not take long for both the Agreste parents to learn that their daughter, Marinette, was a very early riser.

Frighteningly so.

The instant she woke, she up and ready to move, ready to do something, to tackle this day.

Thankfully, she was a very sweet child. She left them to sleep in as much as they desired and jumped onto whatever task she up to do. Usually that was drawing at the dining table, her hair a rat's nest from sleep. She was always there to greet her sleep addled Papa with a chipper good morning.

So chipper and energized, sometimes Gabriel finds himself squinting at her, her smile bright enough to rival the sun.

Still, it's become a routine he looks forward too.

Be the first to wake, giving the sleeping Ariel a kiss good morning, get shoved away, slip out of his room with a brush in hand, find his coffee and the morning paper awaiting him, slip into the dining area to find Marinette already onto her latest project, humming a happy tune as she drew away. She'd greet him as he joined her and he'd slide the brush to her so she can fix the mess that's her hair.

Then it was just peaceful silence of Gabriel enjoying his drink, soothed by the scratches of a pin as Marinette drew.

It was a solid routine.

One he truly enjoyed.

One he would like to last for as long as possible.

Unfortunately, sometime in life, things change.

When Gabriel slipped into the dining area to find Marinette already there, he gave a start and spat out his coffee in an ungraceful fashion, his wide cool eyes locked on the dozing kwami that was nestled in the mess that was Marinette's hair.

Marinette turned and blinked at him, startled by her Papa's sudden start.

Gabriel stared back, his gaze locked on the kwami that was roused, shooting Gabriel a tired glare.

"Morning?" Marinette greeted.

"Marinette," Gabriel started, very much awake now. "What is-"

Marinette perked, a smile sliding over her lips. "Oh Duusu! She's a fairy Papa! And my friend!"

"Whose going back to sleep," Duusu declared, rolling over and ignoring the two humans. It was too early for this.

Gabriel stared, considering this. Then clearing his throat, he took his seat and slid the brush towards Marinette.

Well, he supposed that Marinette was young enough to think Duusu as an imaginary friend. Should be no harm in allowing this, for now.

Gabriel hoped...


	4. Patient Peacock

**To answer a guest, Marinette will have the black cat miraculous. Adrien will have the ladybug miraculous. They will be known as Sans Lune (which is moonless in French) and Sourire (which means smile in French).**

* * *

It was rare for Gabriel to want to take to the skies, rare for him to want to fly, feel weightless and free. It were these moments that Gabriel enjoyed most about being a peacock. A chance of peace. To just move without effort, to be away the constant list of chores and things to do, and get done, and...

It was a moment of peace.

It was needed, a lot more than he would like to admit.

When his eyes grew heavy and there was an ache in his core, that was when Duusu came and pushed for them to go out, to go fly.

"It's time for a break Gabriel."

He agreed.

It was nearing two in the morning when he returned, his fabric wings soft and powerful in their beats, gentle in carrying him to the window he left open. Fabric rustled behind as he moved, his movement precise and familiar. His blue grey eyes, bright against the dark sclera that covered the white of his eyes, was careful to pick out the furniture from the shadows.

Duusu now liked sleeping with Marinette, and Gabriel intended to detransform by her door, letting the kwami zip in to join the girl.

Only to freeze when he heard a shuffle.

He looked over, his adjusted eyes catching sight of _Marinette_ lounged on a chair, out of her room, kicking out and fighting some unseen foe.

Monsieur Paon stared.

He could've sworn that earlier, Ariel and successfully sent Marinette to bed.

What was she doing out of bed?

Sighing, he drew near, scooping her up. Just as he was about to move, Marinette's fist went up and hit his chin. He was so surprised he almost dropped her. Scrambling and adjusting his hold, the peacock hero shot his daughter a tired glare, brow raised.

So Duusu wasn't kidding about Marinette being a restless sleeper...

With a slight struggle, Paon working to adjust his hold every time Marinette fidgeted, and make sure she didn't wind up kicking or punching him again, Paon successfully got her settled into bed.

He stood back for a moment, soaking this in, his daughter all settled and snuggled in bed, looking so small. A smile bloomed over his lips, a warm glowing in his chest. He drew near, to press a kiss to her brow and Marinette kicked off the sheet.

Paon paused.

He pulled that sheet back up.

Marinette, making a face, squirmed and wiggled away, Paon barely grabbed her in time before she rolled face first into the wall.

He pulled her back to the middle, readjusted the blanket, and slowly withdrew, eyeing her. Half daring her to move, half expecting her too. She didn't. Sighing in relief, he turned and went down the stairs. When he was sure Marinette wouldn't be roused by the flash, he commanded, "Fan closed."

Duusu zipped out, yawning and stretching. "Nighty night," she murmured, drifting past Gabriel to join Marinette in the bed above.

Ready to retire and satisfied that Marinette was settled, Gabriel headed for his bedroom.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Marinette wound up kicking off the sheets, making the tired kwami sigh, the struggle continuing.

Looks like another long night.

* * *

 **I was one of those kids that kept getting out of bed when it was my bedtime. Was just too energized and didn't want to sleep yet XD especially when my mom was watching a movie, and I just had to know what she was watching and what was going on. I frustrated my mom so much.**

 **I can see the Agrestes not being amused by this.**

 **Bubbler seems to strongly suggest to me that Marinette is one of those people that fights in her sleep, with her flopped all over her bed and her sheets off. I hope Adrien sleeps like the dead if so.**


	5. Fright

"Ugh, that was terrible!" Chloe loudly proclaimed as she and Marinette wandered out of the theater, Ariel and Andre trailing behind them. "Everyone was just so, so... _dramatic_!"

Andre chuckled, "Oh mon ange, it is a drama."

Chloe ignored him, continuing her rant to Marinette. "And I could hardly understand a single word anyone was saying! Hasn't anyone taught them to speak clearly! THere are children in this theater that can't understand them!"

"The costumes were nice," Marinette offered in a calmer, more positive light.

Chloe wrinkled her nose and gave her friend a push. "Of course you would just look at costumes."

Marinette stumbled, nearly toppling into a wall and giving Ariel a start, but she straightened, then wandered back to Chloe's side, showing her some of the sketches she did of the costumes. Very rough and childish in design, but done well enough that it was easy to see which costume was which, details sharply included in thanks to Gabriel's mentoring.

Chloe roughly tapped the page, demanding, "I want that one. But make it pink!"

"With some black," Marinette said, "a good dark counter to something more vibrant."

"Yeah, yeah. But make me that dress. I want it."

The two stopped as an ivory limo pulled up, Andre and Chloe climbing in, wishing the two Agrestes a goodnight.

Marinette and Ariel stood still for a moment, Marinette frowning when she didn't see the limo.

She turned to her Maman, confused and concerned.

Only Ariel gave her a reassuring smile. She told Marinette, "It's been a while since I had a good walk. I was hoping you'd want to join me? It'd be twenty minutes."

Marinette scoffed. "I've been on hour walks. I can handle twenty minutes." It was the orphanage's way of encouraging good behavior. Those that were good were able to go on a nature hike in a near park. Have fun playing and exploring a near woods, woods that were open enough to be able to keep track of kids with relative ease.

Not that Chloe ever went, but it seemed that was something she was never too upset about.

Ariel smiled, pleased, and offered her hand.

Marinette quickly tucked her sketchbook under her arm, pencil set behind her ear, and took Ariel's hand, the two walking hand in hand homewards.

After a few minutes, Ariel asked, "Did you enjoy the play, petit oiseau?"

"I understood less than half," Marinette told her, making her Maman laugh.

Marinette asked, "You think Duusu would've enjoyed it?"

"Oh she would've loved it," Ariel confirmed. "Duusu adores all kinds of art."

"She should've come," Marinette pouted. She extended and invitation to Duusu to join them but the little kwami regretfully declined.

A kwami couldn't willingly leave her holder's side, and Gabriel had work.

With a hum, Ariel tugged Marinette close, suggesting, "Maybe next time we invite Papa."

"But he's busy."

Ariel chuckled, "I wouldn't worry, petit oiseau, you can be very convincing when you want to be. I don't think it would take too much to convince him to join us one night. And Duusu can come too."

Marinette hummed, considering this.

It was worth a shot she supposed.

Marinette gave a start when Ariel suddenly stopped, looking up to see her Maman frozen, green eyes wide as she peered out. "Maman?" Marinette asked. When there was no response, Marinette looked out, wondering what alarmed her Maman so.

All she saw was a man walking across the street, wearing a heavy, dark hoodie, his features barely visible except for his eyes. Purple blue eyes, azure in color. A pretty uncommon color to have, Marinette thinks.

She squeaked when her Maman sharply pulled her against the wall, pressing them both into the shadows, her Maman's gaze locked onto the man, watching him go by. When he was out of sight, her Maman sighed and pulled out her cell, making a call. She spared Marinette a wary frown, murmuring, "I'm sorry petit oiseau, we won't be walking today after all."

Marinette nodded, frowning at her mother.

All she could wonder why.

What about that man unnerved her Maman so?

* * *

There was something going on, something that was being withheld from Marinette.

Every time she was near, she could hear the tense and concerend murmur of her parents, breathing a name she didn't know, their bodies tense with dread and unease. A nervousness Marinette was struggling to learn about, but couldn't.

Either Duusu drew her away or her parents stopped talking as soon as they noticed her. Or sent her away or moved to a different room.

It was becoming concerning and frustrating.

Marinette wanted to know what was going on, why all the hush.

She was a part of this family now, she should know, shouldn't she?

Yet, nothing was giving.

She received no answer.

And to add to her growing frustration...

"No, I'm sorry petit oiseau, we can't go to the theater," Ariel said sadly, her gaze regretful as she stared down at Marinette.

Marinette blinked at her, wide eyed. "But Chloe and I—"

"Oh Sweetie I know, but..." Ariel trailed, twisting her fingers together, fretful.

She turned to Gabriel as he drew near, setting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's dangerous out there Marinette. We want you safe."

What's dangerous?

Marinette had asked, had pushed that question as much as possible.

Yet no answer was ever given.

Even Duusu wouldn't offer an answer to Marinette. All the girl got from the little sprite was, "They're scared Marinette. I can't say this is the best approach, but, they're being cautious." With a smile, Duusu reassured, "Give it a few years! They'll calm down, and soon you'll be out and about with Chloe again!"

Marinette hoped she was right.

But a year passed, and Marinette was still limited on how much she went out.

She hardly ever saw Chloe, and the two kept in touch through messages, though, after a fleeting mention of a girl named Sabrina, messages from Chloe have become a bit distant and fleeting.

And there was a new addition to the household.

Marinette had been called down to meet him, stopping before a tall, towering man with a fierce grimace on his face, staring down at her with sharp eyes.

His name went over her head, and all she could think was that he looked like a gorilla.

"He's here to protect you," Gabriel said.

Marinette frowned, gazing up at this tower of a man.

Again, she wanted to know why she was in danger.

What, or who, scared her parents so much?


	6. Preservation

Gabriel agrees with the claim that beauty was in the eye of the beholder. He can acknowledge that all had different tastes and views of beauty, that there was always something unique that drew people in. In the far future, he can especially attest to this with his future son-in-law, a man Gabriel viewed to be an absolute jester and distraction, and yet, for some reason, his wife adored him and thrived off the invasive levity.

But as of now, in this present, he stood resolute in what he thought of beautiful.

He cherished what drew him in.

Every opportunity, Gabriel moved to preserve what was beautiful to him.

Typically in very large extremes.

So where most would store that beauty in small pictures taken from a camera and hung up on a wall, Gabriel's preferred choice of preservation were in paintings. Grand, detailed paintings. Of the visual arts, paintings were Gabriel's favorite form of art.

Perhaps it was something he inherited from his mother, who filled her black and white home with colorful paintings of surrealism. Though his preference in paintings were with the people in life that he loved and admired.

When he had first fallen in love with Vanessa, he had secretly funded a painter to capture her beauty, one he desired to enjoy to himself. To be his inspiration. So in full of fondness and wonder was he, he could not help but base the symbol of his fashion line off his muse, a simple butterfly. Duusu often scoffed at his infatuation and his shyness of her, pushing him to go meet her, display and dance before her, woo her like a real peacock.

Gabriel was unsure though, his coloration far more marvelous in his works than his physical appearance.

It took that butterfly coming to him, her wings folded in, her smile shy and flustered, her green eyes so warm.

It was embarrassing how easily she took his breath away; and he wouldn't have it any other way and not with anyone else.

And post their reveal, now happily married, he filled as many rooms as he could with lovely paintings capturing her beauty. Even if she was away from him, he would find her close to him one way or another, that she was there, that she loved him and is a miraculous part of his life.

He would by lying too, if he said he didn't some some small enjoyment seeing her starry eyed and flustered at his admiration of her, how he made sure to have her smile captured, the glow of her green eyes secured in the loose, blendable colors of paint.

She once told him that he had too many paintings of her.

He breathed that there could be no such thing.

In the Agreste household, filling the home with paintings was a tradition.

A tradition he sought to continue.

And when Marinette came into their life, it was only natural that he had paintings done in her splendor as well, preserving his beautiful child, her sky blue eyes, her warm, sunny smile, her energy.

He wanted paintings that had any visitors stop and peer at his daughter in wonder.

She was someone that was going to shine.

Gabriel knows she will.

What he didn't expect was for Marinette to adopt this habit too.

He was just finishing up the latest drawing when Duusu darted into his office, a ball of excited energy, her pink eyes bright. "You gotta come see this!" she proclaimed.

Gabriel paused, sparing a glance to the peacock kwami. "See what?" he asked.

Duusu shook her head and waved her arms at him wildly, insisting, "Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeo-"

"Alright, alright," Gabriel cut in, rolling his eyes, "I'm coming."

He followed Duusu, surprised that she was guiding him to Marinette's room.

He gave her a warning knock before coming in, coming past the black and white staircase that lead to the second floor. Looking over to her pink drawing desk, Gabriel found Marinette perched on top, pinning up drawings on her s ketch wall.

"Hard at work?" he asked, coming near, looking over the sheets of paper, checking to see if there are any drawings of Duusu he needed to sneak away, to secure that the kwami would just be viewed and remembered as an imaginary friend.

Marinette gave a chirpy hum back, wiggling back to peer at what she just pinned up, grinning.

She pointed to it, insisting, "Look!"

Gabriel looked, expecting more drawings of clothes and accessories that she likes to practice.

He blinked to see a drawing of him, Ariel, and Marinette all together, smiling towards the viewers.

He cracked a small smile, running a hand through her hair and leaning over to press a kiss to her head. "Would you like to get that framed, petit oiseau?"

"Yes!" Marinette quickly confirmed.

Above them, Duusu wiggled in giddy glee.

So many family feels.

Her heart was very full right now.

* * *

 **There needs to be more focus on Gabriel being so in love with his wife.**


	7. A Matter About Dance

Ariel stands that her daughter was overexcited. That sometimes, Marinette's body just moved faster than her mind. So she's ran into a wall a few times (ten times, according to Gabriel), tripped over nothing a couple of times (fifteen Gabriel counted), and has smacked herself a few times from flailing around (thirty, Gabriel has told her).

Personally, Ariel wasn't too bothered or alarm.

Marinette was energized.

She was just, excitable.

But Gabe, concerned and alarmed about his daughter's clumsiness, sought to remedy it. Also take the opportunity of building Marinette's strength, vitality, and develop her grace.

And that was in the form of gymnastics and dance, ballet specifically.

Now gymnastics Marinette seemed to really enjoy, to a point that it seemed to make her all the more energized; racing along the halls, trying to scale them, see how high she can jump, what she can scale and balance on.

First few times she started doing this, she did give her and Gabriel a slight fright; but their fears were put to rest as Marinette's fumbles were rare.

Dance, dance seemed to have an issue though.

Ariel's first immediate hint had to be a week into it, when Ariel and Gorilla came up to pick her up, Marinette hurried tot he car and slipped in, an angry, watery pout on her lips, her eyes a little red, her bun a bit of a mess, her face red with frustration. She looked on the verge of crying and Ariel didn't hesitate to reach for the six year old, pulling her into her lap and cooing, "Oh Sweetie what's wrong?"

Marinette shook her head, struggling to keep a lid on how upset she was, to keep from throwing a tantrum and making an episode in the car.

Papa had made it very clear that such behaviors were not appreciated or impressive.

Talking and solid communication was the way to go.

So despite how much of a struggle it was, she took a breath, calming herself down as she leaned on her Maman, stating with mean bite, "She said a fish on land was more graceful than me."

Adriel blinked, taking in the words. With her own bite, an ire sweeping through her, Ariel asked, "She said what?"

"I'm clumsier than a fish on land."

"...Turn this car around. Now."

* * *

Gabriel gave her a flat stare.

She ignored him, just scowling away at the window, glaring out and watching cars zip by. Their newly installed fence loomed over it, barbs blocking bits of the street. "Many reviews said that she was strict, but very efficient. She was listed as the bes-"

"She's downright _mean_ Gabe."

"In a competitive business, art, and sport; meanness can be an appealing trait to have."

Ariel snapped, "This isn't meant to be competitive! This was supposed to be _fun_ , fun for Marinette! Something to help her develop grace, make friends, not, not get insulted and hammered down! Not to _my_ daughter"

From Gabriel's head, Duusu encouraged, "Good on you for making that teacher cry!"

"I am still not satisfied. I would've done more if _someone_ didn't tell the bodyguard to drag me out."

Gabriel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The last thing he needed was his kwami egging his wife on.

As igniting as this fire can be, sometimes it can be _exhausting_.

Duusu darted forward, twirling around them, offering, "How about you take care of it Arie? You love to dance! You and Nooroo used to dance together _all_ the time! I'm sure Marinette would _love_ dancing with you instead!" Turning to Gabriel, she teased, "Maybe Gabriel will join, and show off some of his moves."

Gabriel had to struggle to fight off his blush.

Duusu's aim worked though, Ariel's irritation broke with an amused smile, green eyes flashing playfully in remembrance of the awkward peacock that had once given into his kwami's urging, offered her a show.

It was a very lovely show.

And Duusu did have a point.

Ariel was fond of dancing, though she doesn't dance as much since she lost Nooroo. The urge to flutter about just seemed to be fading with his absence. But, Duusu didn't have too bad of an idea.

Dancing with Marinette? Ariel loved the idea, and surely there was no better dancer than a butterfly. It was why they were so hard to catch. They _danced_ around their enemies, fleeting and fast.

And with _him_ hanging around, that's what Marinette needed.

Resolute, she nodded, flashing Duusu a beam. "Good idea Duusu." To her husband, she said, "I'll teach Marinette dance."

Gabriel nodded. "Very well, get anything you may need."

Gabriel comes to regret that decision a few days later when he found that not only did Ariel buy her and Marinette a dance machine, but also arcade games, video games, a rockwall, _and_ a zip line.

It was a solid reminder to Gabriel why _he_ managed the money.


	8. Brave Little Bird

Marinette pouted as she stood before her large window, cell clutched in hand, shoulders slumped. In the past year, Chloe has been rather distant, talking to her less, reaching out to her less. Marinette blamed it on this lock down, no longer being allowed outside, never allowed to go out, not without the bodyguard, not without her parents' approval.

A frustrated tick went through Marinette.

A small spark of frustration.

A twitch, an urge.

She knows what she wanted, her gaze locked on the bright world outside.

Video games and company of her mother just wasn't enough.

Designing and only staying in one place, looking through only a window for inspiration, her father may be fine with that, but Marinette wanted, no _needed_ more. She wanted to see Chloe again, not just talk on the cell, or just wait for the next fancy party that she may attend. She wanted to be out of the house, move about, without the shadow of the Gorilla cast over her.

But to do this, she had to be clever.

She had to outwit both parents to meet her goals.

Luckily for her, she was clever and persuasive; skills her parents trained her develop to help her in her future.

Shoulders straight, her posture sure, she hurried out of her room, easily finding Gorilla as he was making his daily rounds. She slid up beside him, walking beside the giant. He spared a glance down to her.

She flashed him a sweet smile. "I have a proposition."

He blinked.

She told him, "I want to walk to Chloe's. By myself, and spend the day with her, _outside_ the house and with no party for us to go too."

His eyes narrowed.

"I'll have my cell on me," Marinette reassured, waving the device where he can see it. "I'll take a baton or something with me so if someone comes at me, I can hit them where it hurts. Also, I have taken care of thirteen spiders this week so you won't be bothered with them. So, can I walk to Chloe's and see her?" Marinette asked, tilting her head cutely.

Gorilla reached up and rubbed his chin, considering the nine year old before him.

He then gave her a thumbs up and Marinette beamed.

He did watch her go down the streets but the whole way she traveled alone, no Gabriel or Ariel finding out.

Though she and Gorilla were unaware of curious eyes that watched her go, eyes of a little being Marinette had wound up forgetting as she grew older, that chose to drift away to keep with secrecy.

Duusu frowned thoughtfully as she watched Marinette go, considering this.

In truth, she should go to her holder, alert him of Marinette slipping out.

He would want to know this.

But... a kwami was meant to guide and help their holder grow right, go down the right path. What was healthiest. Duusu's opposite, Trixx, often found the best source of guidance was to sometimes let things be. Let things play out.

 _"Most of the time they won't listen to lectures and just do what they want anyway. Well, I say let them learn."_

Let things be, let them flow as they should.

While Duusu can understand Gabriel and Ariel's desire to keep Marinette safe, it has been quiet for a good few years now, and _he_ hasn't been seen again for a good while now.

They could be overreacting at this point.

And Gabriel and Ariel both had to accept that sometime Marinette will be on her own, will ant to face the world by herself.

She was a determined girl, strong as they raised her to be.

Perhaps Trixx has a point.

She would certainly just let things be. Let them see that Marinette was fine. That the fear has passed. It was ok now.

They both possibly needed this.

Duusu turned and darted away from the window once she couldn't see Marinette anymore. She peeked into the office, seeing a tired Gabriel being lazily massauged by Ariel, the two just relaxing together, enjoying a moment of peace between them, the quiet of their own little world.

Duusu drifted away, having no desire to interrupt that.

And decided that yes, it would be best to let things be.

Hopefully in time Marinette will be up to approach her parents about this and they can talk, and they can lax on this fear that they have.

At least, Duusu hoped this would be best.

She can agree that Trixx does know what she's doing most of the time.

Duusu can only hope the same.

As for Marinette, when she slipped into the hotel and knocked on Chloe's bedroom door, she offered the annoyed blonde a big smile.

The loudest squeal the hotel ever heard was emitted then as Chloe tackled Marinette in a hug.


	9. The Prince and I

**Next chapter will be final for LBB. Aren't any other moments I can think of to focus on aside from the last and personally I'm ready to wrap up LBB.**

* * *

Despite Marinette and Gabriel working a lot together, it was very rare for them to travel together.

Biggest reason was that Gabriel rarely left the safety of their home, hardly ever going out unless it was necessary. But time to time, he did leave for another country to do business there, from commissions to a show. During those times, usually, Marinette and Ariel slipped to the countryside, enjoying the peace together (and Ariel often wowing Marinette with how she just tempted butterflies to come to her).

But this time, Gabriel was up to take Marinette with him on this business trip.

"A good opportunity," he declared. "A chance to learn what I do when traveling on doing business."

"And," Ariel added, adjusting her nine year old's hair, making sure she'll look presentable. "You have a chance to make friends! There's a prince that's about your age Marinette! Maybe you'll meet him!"

Marinette's eyes widened, surprised. "Really?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt the possibility Ari. We will be busy, and I'm sure Prince Ali is also very busy—"

Ariel rolled her eyes back. "Oh shush. There are many little girls that don't have a chance to meet a prince. It's very exciting!"

"It's not secur—"

"Shhhhhhh," Ariel just pushed.

Marinette giggled.

He made a dismissive hum and drew near, asking, "You sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Yes, someone's got to hold the fort," she joked, standing up on her tippy toes for a quick kiss. "Besides, I feel this will be good for the both of you. You haven't quite had a Marinette and Gabriel adventure yet."

"I doubt it'll be that much of an adventure," Gabriel returned, looking down as Marinette bumped her hip against his leg, her blue eyes bright with humor and eagerness.

She was ready.

Flashing her a smile, Gabriel reached down and curled a dark strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's go then mon oiseau."

"Bye Maman!" Marinette quickly bid, giving her Maman a fast hug then turning and rushing off, missing the wishful look her mother sent after her.

Ariel called after her, "Call me when you land safe, ok Sweetie?"

"Ok!" came the distant reassurance.

Ariel gave a weak chuckle. "She's ready to be out there," she murmured.

Gabriel gave her hand a squeeze. "See you in a week."

Smiling, Ariel bid, "Make sure he doesn't overwork himself, Duusu."

Duusu peeked out, promising with a wink. "Always."

"I am not that bad," Gabriel grumbled, following Marinette as she called out for him, ignoring Ariel's fond eye roll behind him. Hanging on the back of her holder's back, Duusu just giggled and waved goodbye to Ariel.

They'll be back in a week.

She felt it was going to be a good one.

"Marinette," Gabriel called out, "don't run, you'll—"

 _Thud._

"Trip," Gabriel finished with a sigh.

Duusu giggled.

Yep, it was going to be a good trip. For the most part.

* * *

Achu was a pretty kingdom, the bits Marinette was able to see. Not much since Gabriel ushered them towards the grand palace, where he was to make a gown for Princess Jasmine.

Unfortunately, they didn't meet the princess like Marinette had thought.

Instead they met the royal aide.

A very busy and a bit stressed, but met with them eagerly and had quickly delved into the objective of the princess' gown. So much to cover and get done, Gabriel quickly fell into work mode, and through that, the rest of the world disappeared from him.

Including a bored and curious Marinette.

A Marinette that can be rather bold when she was bored and curious, and with Gabriel focused on his work, this was a convenient chance for her to slip away and explore. Possibly see more of Achu.

Though, aside from peeking out of windows, there wasn't too much for her to see.

There were gardens, very beautiful and breath taking, and being a fan of gardening herself, Marinette was easily blown away by the sight of them. But, she was a bit bothered with how empty these gardens were. There was not a soul in sight in them.

And of course, during her wanders, there was no one she came across that stopped to admire the gardens.

It was like they were just a lovely background.

Marinette frowned, lips pursed. She wouldn't mind going into those gardens, cause they just looked perfect to explore.

Marinette turned when she heard a soft murmur, seeing a green eyed boy her age walking towards her, focused on the sheets of paper in his hand, a pen set behind his ear. No intention of bothered him, she turned and continued to peer out, trying to think of ways of getting outside and just where she should go exploring. Only she didn't notice the boy drawing near to her, and both jumped when shoulders bumped.

"Sorry!" Marinette cried out, blinking when the boy echoed her in another language.

Surprised to see her, he quickly corrected in French, "So sorry! I did not see you there! I should've been watching where I was going."

"No, no, it's ok," Marinette reassured. "Was kind of standing in the way..."

He offered her a small smile. Then frowned, curious. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "This hall is usually restricted from visitors."

Marinette faltered, wincing. "Oh, I didn't know! Sorry, I'll leave immediately—" She paused, looking back.

The boy easily guessed with a smile, "You don't know the way back?"

She smiled sheepishly.

"I'll guide you!" he promised, offering an arm to her. "I am Ali Kowar, Prince of Achu."

Marinette smiled, amused that she did wind up meeting a prince despite her Papa thinking otherwise. "Marinette Agreste," she returned, linking her arm with his, letting him escort her down the hall.

Ali blinked surprised, asking, "Agrsete? The famous fashion designer my sister wanted a dress from?"

"The very same!"

"Oh cool! I didn't know he had a kid!"

Marinette wasn't too surprised.

Her Papa wasn't too public about his pride and love for his daughter aside from one on one conversations. Usually talked about the latest piece she has designed, or a contest that she wound up winning.

Actually the first contest she ever won her Papa wouldn't stop bringing it up for a whole entire week.

Aside from that, Gabriel didn't make sure the public knew he had a daughter.

"Oh Your Highness!" Marinette paused as they started to walk down, her gaze set to the garden outside. "Can we walk through the gardens?"

"Ali is fine, and sure! You can be my guest there!"

It didn't wind up too relaxing when ten minutes later they stood sheepishly before Gabriel and the aide, leaves in their hair and dirt on their clothes. And Marinette easily admitting that it was her fault.

Instead of having a nice, relaxing walk through the garden, she wound up tripping and sending both her and Ali down a hill. The prince reassured her then that it was rather fun, making Marinette very concerned about Ali's concept of fun.

Still, the aide quickly pulled the prince away, fretting about him being dirty.

Gabriel stood before Marinette, brow raised, feeling very tired.

Marinette stood sheepishly before him, smiling awkwardly.

Gabriel sighed. "Are we ever going to get this clumsiness under control?" he wondered.

Marinette can only shrug.


	10. Gone

No one quite knows what happened.

Marinette definitely doesn't know what happened. Just one morning Ariel revealed that she was departing, a rare business trip for her, a connection that didn't quite like Gabriel so she usually handled it instead. "A business trip to Tibet!" she had revealed as she showered Marinette in kisses. All the while, she listed off, "Be good, remember to sleep and eat, and if there is anyone giving you slack for not being skinny enough for modeling—"

"Maman I'll be fine," the fourteen year old whined, torn between exaggeration and amusement from Ariel's attention.

The blonde just gave her daughter a warm smile, moving some of Marinette's hair behind her ear. "I know," she murmured. "You just can be so forgetful sometimes."

Marinette gave Ariel a flat stare.

"I wonder if we should get you a third schedule to use."

"It's not that bad!" Marinette whined, blushing at her mother's teasing, making Ariel laugh. She was a little scatterbrained, Marinette can confess, which is why she did have two schedules to use. A big one for the whole year that she can pull down, set over her drawing desk. The other a week schedule set right by her bedroom door, a schedule she can look at as she's leaving just to make sure she had everything.

Marinette thinks she was relatively on top of everything.

A third wasn't needed.

Ariel smiled in amusement, then it warmed, her eyes shining in excitement. "I'm looking forward to this trip being over," she told Marinette, confusing her daughter.

"Oh?" Marinette asked, going back to her drawing while she leaned back on her chaise.

Dancing in place, Ariel pushed, "Gabriel and I have a surprise when I get back! You're going to love it!"

Marinette spared her a glance, raising a brow. "Do I get another rockwall?" she asked.

Ariel laughed. "No. We stressed Gabriel out enough getting the one. And the zip line. But no, it's something else and you're going to love it. I just know it."

Brow furrowed, Marinette bid with a smile, "Then return home soon, Maman."

"Soon," Ariel echoed, pressing another kiss to her daughter's crown.

Ariel Agreste didn't return soon.

A few days went by with Marinette and Gabriel not having any issues. Only a small miss for Ariel's absence but they were able to focus on their work and get by just fine.

But when a week went by and there was no contact from Ariel at all, there was a shift in the Agreste manor.

An uncomfortable, unnerved feeling.

Marinette asked where her Maman was, if her Papa heard from her at all.

Gabriel usually set her away with no answer, though Marinette can see the clear worry in his features as he pulled out his cell to try reaching Ariel once more.

When Marinette reached out to Chloe and Ali, sharing her concerns, she got mutual reassurances from them.

 _"She's probably trying to find some cell service. Is there even cell service in Tibet?"_

 _"I'm sure she's fine Marinette, probably just got held up. I know sometimes meetings like this can take longer than they should."_

She waited.

And waited.

And by the end of the second week, she just knew and she felt sick, she felt scared, and she just didn't know what to do with herself.

Maman wasn't coming back.

* * *

 _He sat at his desk, alone; a burning ache going through him as he clutched his head, trying to block out the furious pound ring in his head, the tremble in his form._

 _"Gabriel," Duusu called out, pressing against his head. "Gabriel, it's ok."_

 _It's not._

 _Duusu nuzzled his forehead, her own form quivering. "It's ok."_

 _Shut up._

 _He doesn't want to listen._

 _He doesn't want to think about this._

 _He, he doesn't..._

 _Duusu gave a start when Gabriel rose up, pulling a sheet close, starting to draw out, his gaze going blurry, making it hard for him to draw, to focus. Watching him for a moment, fretful, Duusu drew near and gently pushed._

 _"You should go see her Gabriel. Marinette, she needs you!"_

 _He just drew on, not responding to Duusu._

 _"Gabriel. You should be grieving with Marinette."_

 _"I don't want to hear it Duusu," he ordered._

 _"But Gabriel you need to—"_

 _He didn't want to hear it._

 _He didn't want to think about it._

 _His hands moved before he could think and he unclipped the peacock pin from his shirt._

 _Silence rang through the air, countered only by his heavy, tense, and shaky breathing. He looked down, staring that the green and blue miraculous, lovely in his palm, the edges firm against his skin._

 _There was no more Duusu._

 _No more push for him to grief._

 _To face this._

 _No more Duusu..._

 _No... Ariel..._

 _Gabriel collapsed in his seat, a hand coming to his hair and gripping the strands tightly, sending a slight pain through his scalp._

 _As he struggled to breath and cope, he shakily stood up and went back to drawing, drowning himself in what was familiar._

 _Get work done._

 _Be productive._

 _There's no thinking painful thoughts when focused._

 _But so focused was he, so set on not thinking about his loss, he didn't hear the knock at his office door, the plea for him to answer, to respond._

 _He certainly wasn't aware of the hurt daughter that stopped away, that slipped into a familiar room and wound up stopping before a golden painting._

 _Certainly unaware that when she leaned on the painting, she gave a start to find it move, and when she had pulled it open, she found a certain, hidden safe._

 _A safe she couldn't open._

 _Yet._

* * *

 **There will be a continuation in my fic, You Should Smile, which LBB was a prequel for. When YSS will come, I don't know. For sure it will be sometime after I get Ruffled and MM are done. Possibly TWoL too.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
